<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your favourite candy's cotton by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488632">your favourite candy's cotton</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Jaskier | Dandelion, Conditioning, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Geralt is a Bad Person, Grooming, M/M, Pedophilia, it's basically geralt railing kid jaskier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He's still mildly dizzy when he goes to lock the door behind the woman--<i>terribly sorry, my husband's waiting</i>--and then Geralt's all alone in a house bigger than anyone could ever need. </p><p>Well, not entirely alone. </p><p>"Julian?"</p><p>The boy nods, the high collar of his ruffled shirt too tight around his chubby neck, his blue eyes wide.</p><p>"What do you do all day?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your favourite candy's cotton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this got rightfully deleted off tumblr so here i go posting it again by popular demand oops</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Got you a job," Yennefer says one day, and that's that. </p><p>He doesn't get any specifics other that an address and the instruction to <i>dress like a human being, honestly, Geralt, gods help you</i>. </p><p>She doesn't tell him what kind of job it is and Geralt doesn't ask--he's in no place to be picky, and money is money and Geralt is always short on it, these days. </p><p>Except--<i>well</i>, this is certainly not the kind of work he expected to be doing.</p><p>Geralt pulls up to the house early Tuesday morning. Double-checks the address, because what could they possibly want of him in a gods-damned <i>mansion</i> like this. He ties his hair back and rings the doorbell. Even the melody sounds posh.</p><p>"Oh, good, you're early. Julian's just got up."</p><p>Geralt blinks at the lady stupidly, takes in her obnoxious sunhat and the designer suitcases piled behind her. </p><p>"In you get, come on. Haven't got all day."</p><p>The door clicks shut behind him and Geralt thinks he should be a little picky, sometimes. </p><p>The lady doesn't introduce herself, so he doesn't either. She seems to know who he is, and what he's there to do, which is far more than Geralt could say. He gets a vague tour of the downstairs--there are sticky notes plastered to near every surface, scribbled directions, as if to care for--</p><p>"Ah! Julian, darling, don't be shy. Geralt here is going to stay with you for a little while."</p><p>He catches sight of the kid, then, sat on the floor behind a kitchen island, peeking out curiously. Geralt's blood runs cold when he realises the virtue of this job. </p><p>"I'm--I'm <i>sorry</i>, how long will you be gone, again?"</p><p>She extends a hand and the kid--<i>Julian</i> walks closer and takes it reluctantly. </p><p>"Shouldn't be more than three weeks," she tells him cheerfully, as if she's talking about the weather. </p><p>Geralt braces himself on a countertop so he doesn't fall. His head spins. Surely Yennefer can't hate him <i>this</i> much. </p><p>"You may sleep in the master bedroom, it's no problem. Julian will show you around more, won't you, baby?" She crouches, addressing her son. Geralt notes how the boy flinches when she touches his cheek. "You'll find your pay in an envelope on the bedside table. Grocery money is in this drawer. I trust you've got my number?"</p><p>Geralt shakes his head, staring at the child at his feet. </p><p>He's still mildly dizzy when he goes to lock the door behind the woman--<i>terribly sorry, my husband's waiting</i>--and then Geralt's all alone in a house bigger than anyone could ever need. </p><p>Well, not entirely alone. </p><p>"Julian?"</p><p>The boy nods, the high collar of his ruffled shirt too tight around his chubby neck, his blue eyes wide.</p><p>"What do you do all day?"</p><p>***</p><p>Geralt collapses onto the bed with a huff. It's the softest, most extravagant mattress he'd ever laid on. Too soft. Too expensive. He sits up and checks the envelope, humming to himself. </p><p>Maybe Yen doesn't hate him that much, then. </p><p>Still, Geralt isn't all that confident he'll manage weeks of this. He's not a children person. He's not a <i>people</i> person. If he'd met a grown-up Julian, Geralt's sure he'd hate him. </p><p>They'd spent a few painful, awkward hours in near silence, and then, once he got the boy to talk, his idle patter wouldn't stop for anything. Not when Geralt made him dinner, not when it was apparently--according to a sticky note--time for piano practice. Not when Geralt told him it's <i>quiet time</i> and not when he'd got the kid in bed. </p><p>He's too mentally exhausted to shower. Geralt climbs between the sheets in his underwear and dives into a fitful, restless sleep. </p><p>***</p><p>It's not quite daytime yet when he wakes. Geralt expects to find silence and a few more hours of rest, though he gets neither as a pitiful wail wrangles him wide awake. </p><p>The door is cracked open, the light on in the corridor, so he can make out Julian's dark silhouette against blinding white. His shoulders shake.</p><p>"Julian?" he says, unsure, his voice rough with sleep, and he sees the boy sob harder at that. "Do you--did you have a ni--a bad dream?"</p><p>Julian hesitates, clearly torn between seeking comfort and wanting to run from the big scary stranger in his parents' bed. He settles on the former, stumbling into the dark room, tugging on a corner of the duvet until Geralt pulls it back. </p><p>He freezes when Julian climbs onto the bed, and then climbs onto Geralt, head pillowed on his stomach, stubbly arms wrapped clumsily around Geralt's middle. There isn't a note to help him, now, and for a moment he just lays there, watching Julian's little body quake, feeling his abdomen grow wet with tears and snot. </p><p>What do children cry about? Does Geralt need to go and pretend-kill a monster in the boy's closet? </p><p>He decides it's for the better if he doesn't speak. The gravel of his voice is not particularly comforting. Instead, Geralt gently brings his hand to pet through Julian's soft hair, and the other lower, rubbing his back in small circles. He hopes it's enough, and curses the gods that this is the moment Julian chose to stop voicing every one of his thoughts. </p><p>Geralt lays motionless, staring into the not-quite-darkness that's taken shape with the light from the hallway. Eventually, Julian goes still. His sniffling ceases. Geralt chances a look down, but sees only the dark top of the boy's head and his own scarred hand resting on it, as if he were about to push Julian down onto his--</p><p>Gods, he's lost his mind. </p><p>He's just not--he's not got off in a while, and he's so fucking <i>tired</i>, and it--</p><p>Geralt sucks in a breath and takes his hands off the boy's body. Julian shifts slightly, chasing the contact, and Geralt tries with all his might not to notice how his cock swells against Julian's chest. </p><p>He hauls the boy up by the armpits and lays him on the pillows a considerable distance from himself, staring off into the ceiling, praying for sleep. </p><p>***</p><p>This time, Geralt comes awake with the sun streaming through the open curtains and a warm pressure at his front. </p><p>It's nice for a moment, before he's truly conscious, to get some friction on his achingly hard cock, to roll his hips lazily and--</p><p>"Geralt?" comes a little voice, creaking slightly. </p><p>Geralt jerks away so quickly he'd fall off the bed if it weren't so ridiculously oversized. He stares at Julian in bewilderment, his features soft with sleep, faint creases on his smooth skin from where his face was pressed to the pillows. Geralt's heart beats wildly against his ribcage.</p><p>"I'm hungry," Julian tells him as though that's his biggest worry in the world. It is, probably. </p><p>Geralt leaves him with a bowl of cereal and goes to have a cold, cold shower. </p><p>***</p><p>"I need a bath."</p><p>He knows, though it still startles him half out of his mind. He'd seen the note about bathing. About how--how Julian needs help with it. </p><p>Briefly, Geralt wonders if he can let the boy go filthy for a few weeks.</p><p>He hums, his fists clenching and relaxing by his sides, but follows Julian to the bathroom silently.</p><p>At first he runs the water too hot, before remembering just how delicate and fragile the boy is. Geralt drizzles in some soap that smells of strawberries and lets the tub fill halfway.  </p><p>He knows that Julian can dress and undress by himself--so it must be divine punishment that he just stands there, smiling obliviously, and waits for Geralt to do it for him. </p><p>Quick and efficient. That's what Geralt is about everything in his life. So why does--why does it take him so long to get Julian out of his shirt?</p><p>"Do you not have normal clothes," he mutters, more to himself than anything, and sets on rummaging through the boy's wardrobe later. </p><p>Julian's skin is so unimaginably soft beneath his palms. Warm. Geralt runs his hands over his smooth, plump thighs before he can restrain himself. </p><p>He should've got off in the shower, he thinks as he watches Julian climb into the bathtub, his cock decidedly <i>not</i> getting hard. </p><p><i>Gods help you</i>, Yennefer had said. Geralt wishes they would. </p><p>He's grateful for the washcloth that serves as a barrier between his greedy hands and Julian's skin, although he still watches in fascination when he drags the thing over Julian's pretty pink nipples. It doesn't cause much of a reaction, except that Julian giggles and squirms away, splashing water everywhere. Geralt lathers his hair with shampoo and rinses it off quickly. Just once, he lets himself reach beneath the water's surface and fondle Julian's tiny prick. To--to get him clean. </p><p>Geralt swallows. His knees creak when he stands up, reaching for a pale pink bathrobe and wrapping Julian in it snugly. When he's drying the boy's hair with a small towel, Julian looks up at him, eyes glittering, and asks, </p><p>"Can I sleep with you?"</p><p>***</p><p>A week later they're watching a film; tame,  for him, but adult enough that he could tell Julian was buzzing with pride for being allowed such grownup things. Geralt feels a little worse for the wear, sipping on whiskey far too expensive to pass on, paying little attention to the screen. At some point Julian falls asleep on the couch in nothing but his bathrobe. </p><p>Geralt gathers him in his arms, pressed safely against his chest, and carries him up to the master bedroom. Julian doesn't want to sleep in his bed anymore. </p><p>He tugs the robe's tie free gently and slips it from Julian's shoulders, arranging him against the pillows. Geralt means to put on his pyjamas, he does. But Julian looks so nice like this, pliant and soft and <i>good</i>--</p><p>Geralt leaves him naked and lays down next to him, keeping his distance. He'll just look, just for a little while, he--</p><p>He's so unbelievably hard in his trousers. Slowly, Geralt slips an unsteady hand beneath the waistband of his tracksuit bottoms. Gets a grip around his throbbing cock. Looks between Julian's legs, where he's soft and hairless and mouth-watering.</p><p>A groan slips from his throat when he pushes his bottoms down and pulls his cock out, stroking it fiercely, hungry gaze roaming Julian's tiny body. If he rolled over, he'd be so much closer--</p><p>The whiskey burns at the back of his tongue, in his belly, through his veins. Geralt rolls over on his side, the fat head of his cock nudging Julian's thigh. Unconsciously, he brings his other hand up to Julian's parted lips, plump and rosy. He touches them with a fingertip. Geralt could bet Julian would be sinfully good with his tongue. And he'd be so excited, so eager, such a good boy for him if Geralt--</p><p>He doesn't quite manage to turn away when his orgasm rips through him like a tidal wave, ribbons of white pearling on Julian's skin. Geralt's thighs spasm, his breath caught at the back of his throat. </p><p>Geralt cleans up his mess and pulls Julian against his chest, shameless.</p><p>***</p><p>Once Geralt convinces him he won't be punished for it, Julian is eager to abandon his posh shirts and slacks. </p><p>Geralt strips him entirely naked and tells Julian it's what adults do, sometimes, and the boy walks through the house in nothing but his socks, running happily through the halls, shouting about being a wayward elf.</p><p>At the end of the day, Geralt's balls ache from him getting hard at every breath. He can't live like this anymore, it's--</p><p>Too much. </p><p>Geralt can choose two ways for this to go, and he chooses the one that'll make him a monster.</p><p>Usually, he waits until Julian's asleep to bring himself off. Now, though, as Julian leans against his side on the settee, naked and healthily flushed, Geralt can't help but grip himself firmly through his trousers. He exhales sharply, digging the heel of his palm against his cockhead. </p><p>"Julian," he says suddenly, his voice strained. "Do you want me to show you what else grownups do with each other?"</p><p>The boy looks at him fondling himself, and then he looks up into Geralt's eyes, cocking his head like a lost puppy. He puts on his serious face, reserved for when Geralt lets him do adult things, and nods solemnly. </p><p>The zipper's teeth feel like all the heavens against his swollen cock. He pulls himself out, sticky and red and aching, and Julian watches in awe, his little perfect mouth coming open. </p><p>"Why's it--like <i>that</i>?"</p><p>Geralt strokes himself slowly, precome bubbling from the tip. He won't last long, even like this. </p><p>"All for you."</p><p>Julian looks at his cock with a single-minded determination, drool seeping from the corner of his mouth. Geralt aches to taste it, taste all of him. He pulls Julian to sit in his lap, legs spread wide around Geralt's own. </p><p>"Ready for your grownup kisses?" he asks feverishly, rutting his cock against Julian's soft belly. </p><p>Julian doesn't close his eyes, but he leans in, lips pursed adorably. Geralt surges forward to seize them in a kiss, urging Julian to open his mouth, pushing his tongue in greedily. The boy squeals, but moves his lips as best as he can. Geralt moans raggedly. He grabs one of Julian's hands and puts it on his cock. </p><p>"Touch me here," he tells the boy breathlessly, and Julian moves his little wrist obediently, though without much pressure. It doesn't matter; Geralt feels himself barrelling towards the edge of release before he can even warn the boy, or pull his tongue from his mouth, for that matter. </p><p>He comes, and it feels like it never stops, his balls draining endlessly until they're sore, covering Julian's tiny body with spend. Geralt's vision doubles. </p><p>Julian looks at him, and then he looks down at himself, his delicate brows furrowed. </p><p>Geralt doesn't give him a chance to speak; he slides both of his hands around Julian's narrow waist and lifts him up, until those chubby thighs are hoisted on his shoulders and his face is smushed against Julian's crotch. </p><p>He gets his mouth around Julian's soft little prick like he's starved for it. He tastes his own spend, moaning throatily, luxuriating in the hitch of breath above him. Julian starts to get deliciously firm on his tongue.</p><p>"<i>Geralt</i>," he whispers, his speech slurred faintly. </p><p>Geralt pushes his face in closer, so he can suck Julian's tight, smooth balls into his mouth as well, slurping noisily. It feels like heaven, like all he's ever needed in life. </p><p>They stay like that until Julian pounds his tiny fists on Geralt's head, sobbing violently, and Geralt feels his prick pulse dry with the boy's first release. </p><p>Geralt lowers him gently back into his lap, so he can lick sloppily into Julian's slack mouth.</p><p>"Nice, isn't it?"</p><p>Julian nods, smiling. </p><p>***</p><p>"That's it, <i>good boy</i>."</p><p>The way Julian flicks his pink little tongue against Geralt's cockhead would drive even a sane man to madness. </p><p>He desperately wants to shove Julian down, jam his cock down the boy's throat and hold him there, fuck--</p><p>Julian can take the tip in his mouth before he starts panicking, though each time they try he takes a bit more, a bit further; Geralt pets his hair and tells him what a big boy he is, so good at grownup things. Julian's bright eyes brim with tears, but he dutifully digs his tongue into Geralt's slit, and that does him in. </p><p>Julian doesn't flinch away from the taste, anymore.</p><p>***</p><p>"I always make you feel good, don't I? This is the most important big boy thing, Julian."</p><p>The boy unclasps his legs hesitantly. He nods, looking down at Geralt like he's star-struck.</p><p>Maybe his fingers were too bold of an introduction. Maybe Geralt needs to start slower. </p><p>He settles heavily on his belly and spreads Julian's legs further, so he can press his lips against his pink, virgin hole. Gods, he's dizzy when he thinks about how tight it's going to be. </p><p>Julian moans so prettily when Geralt sucks on his rim, tries in vain to push his tongue in. It takes him a few moments, but eventually Julian relaxes enough for Geralt to enter him with a groan. He reaches blindly to palm at Julian's prick and finds it pleasantly stiff. </p><p>Geralt greatly enjoys feeling Julian contract around his tongue when he comes. </p><p>***</p><p>Julian takes two of his fingers by the third try. </p><p>***</p><p>No alcohol really tastes good enough for Geralt to convince his boy to drink it. He slips a thimble of vodka in his orange juice and waits. </p><p>***</p><p>Julian is loose and relaxed and dreamy when Geralt spreads him out on the bed. He asks for kisses, his usually clear speech slurred and frantic, but he seems even more eager, pushing his tongue against Geralt's lips. </p><p>Geralt slides off his soft jumper, running his palms over Julian's perfect body. He bends low to kiss at his neck, because his boy squirms so nicely when he does it, and even lower, to suck on Julian's flat nipples.</p><p>The first finger goes in beautifully. Geralt uses so much slick, Julian's pretty hole looks wet like a cunt and even more enticing.</p><p>Julian pants when Geralt slowly fucks him with two fingers, and his tongue rolls out at the third, though he keeps his legs nice and spread the whole time. He rubs his prick between two fingers, like Geralt showed him.</p><p>Geralt tucks his pinky in just for good luck, barely believing how wide his boy is stretched around just his fingers. </p><p>Julian's too small for Geralt to fuck him on his back, so he lays down against the cushions and pulls Julian on top of him instead. The boy sways, giggling, and grinds his prick against Geralt's abdomen for a heartbeat. </p><p>The stretch is challenging. Julian's hole parts around Geralt's thick cockhead, and still it takes them an awfully long time to seat Julian down fully. </p><p>It is worth every effort.</p><p>Geralt's eyes roll back into his head with that last solitary inch, and he spends himself before he even gets a chance to move. </p><p>The sinfully, chokingly tight clutch of Julian's body doesn't let him go soft, though. Geralt lifts his boy up by the waist and drops him down on his sensitive cock, moaning his throat raw. He can't imagine a greater ecstasy, can't imagine ascending to higher plains. If he could have just this moment for the rest of his life Geralt would never want for anything. </p><p>He presses his lips to Julian's, but this time <i>he's</i> the one that's drooling, sloppy, uncoordinated. Julian's short fingers tangle in his chest hair, pulling as he rides Geralt's cock with determination. </p><p>Geralt touches Julian's prick tenderly, brings him off slowly, and when Julian comes with a shout, so does Geralt. </p><p>***</p><p>It's a marvel how quickly Julian adjusts to being fucked senseless. How quickly he starts craving it, climbing into Geralt's lap impatiently, suckling on his cock at night. Geralt pounds him so often the boy barely needs stretching, anymore, his gorgeous hole slack and well-used, yet still so tight it takes Geralt's breath away. </p><p>Geralt has him sit on his cock when they do their reading. He picks him up whenever the urge strikes him, holds Julian easily in the air and drives his cock into the boy's body brutally. Afterwards, he sits Julian on his shoulders and licks him clean just to feel how he trembles through his own release. </p><p>"Geralt," Julian says, pouting, and shakes his cute little arse in Geralt's face, for the third time that day. </p><p>Geralt tuts at him. </p><p>"Such a greedy, spoiled boy."</p><p>Julian pulls at Geralt's pants until he can get his tiny hands on Geralt's soft, oversensitive cock. He hisses at the touch, but Julian looks at him with big, glassy eyes, lip trembling, and Geralt is weak, weak, weak. </p><p>***</p><p>"I'm managing," Geralt tells the lady calmly at the three week mark, guiding Julian's mouth further down his cock. He takes a good half of it, now. Geralt thinks that given a week or two he could stuff all of his cock down that tight throat. </p><p>The boy's mother explains their delay in a tone suggesting that she could not care less even if she tried. It sounds like they might get much more than a couple more weeks together. Julian slobbers all over Geralt's lap, bobbing his head fervently. </p><p>Such a prefect little fuckhole, Geralt can barely bite back his moan when he comes in Julian's eager mouth, holding him down until he's drained of every last drop. </p><p>"Not to worry, ma'am. Julian's being a very good boy."</p><p>Julian holds the spend obediently on his tongue until Geralt licks it out for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>;-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>